Immediately after a child is born, a number of steps must be taken to ensure that the infant is healthy. In doing this, the infant is taken from the mother to be weighed, cleaned, and monitored. Each process requires a number of tools or devices. In many hospitals, it is not uncommon for said devices to be kept in different locations. Because of this, time is often wasted in locating or moving tools, or moving the infant. This can be an issue, especially with premature infants, who may not be in good health when they are born. Moreover, relocating the infant can cause anxiety for the mother if they are unable to see what is happening with their child.
Accordingly, there is a present need for a trolley which can be used to congregate all needed tools and devices needed when caring for a newborn infant and keep the infant near the mother at all times. The present invention is a trolley which is used for both saving the lines of newborn infants as well as monitoring said infants' health immediately after birth. It provides a number of features which are useful for monitoring the infant's health, resuscitating the infant, and keeping it warm. The present invention may be easily maneuvered to the bedside and its height may be adjusted based on the needs of the doctor or the mother. The trolley also allows for monitoring equipment to be easily maneuvered such that it does not obstruct access to the infant.